Siren: Blood Curse
Siren: Blood Curse(or Siren: New Translation as it is known as in Japan) was the third game introduced into the Siren game series. It was first released in Blu-Ray disc format and on the North American and European PSN Store on July 24th, 2008 for the Playstation 3. Plot A TV crew from America arrive to research and film an exposé on the urban myth of Hanuda, the Vanished Village, where human sacrifices are said to have taken place. Hanuda is a dark, eerie world, frozen in the 1970s and surrounded by a red sea. An ancient curse has been set upon the town and you, as the visitors, must save the remaining inhabitants including the beautiful Miyako. In order to survive you must defend yourself from the vicious Shibito, or living dead, and other terrifying monsters. Gameplay The Link Navigator from previous games has been removed in favor of a more linear narrative, divided into a series of twelve chronological episodes that each contain parallel and intersecting scenarios for multiple playable characters. There are no secondary mission objectives to unlock.The sightjack system now operates in an automated split-screen mode that allows the player to see through the eyes of others while continuing to play normally. The default in-game camera is in a fixed over-the-shoulder perspective, and common interactions are each assigned to a button on the D-pad. Stages contain randomly placed objects that can be accidentally knocked over, calling the attention of nearby shibito. Characters can brace doors to prevent shibito from entering, and also move while in an attack stance. Some weapons can now be used to perform finishing moves that will instantly disable a shibito.As in Forbidden Siren 2, the Archives catalog has been expanded to include all of the audio and video documents, as well as the weapons that can be found throughout the game. Characters *'Howard Wright' Howard Wright is the main protagonist of Siren: Blood Curse. Howard is 18 and was born on July 30, 1989. With the help of Miyako, he defeats the god that is resurrected by Amana. His role is similar to that of Kyoya Suda's in the original game. Howard is drawn to the village by an e-mail from Sam Monroe which Sam has no recollection of. Upon arriving in the village, Sol and Melissa witness him intervening in a sacrificial ceremony, after which he is pursued by a shibito policeman. He is subsequently shot after apparently defeating the policeman and is found by Amana, who helps him escape. Eventually, Howard meets Miyako and escorts her throughout the village. However, she is taken when Amana recalls her memories and Howard sees her burning corpse in the Nest Core. He is guided by Miyako's spirit and successfully kills Kaiko. *'Sam Monroe' Sam Monroe is a cultural anthropologist, college professor, folklore expert, and member of the TV crew that went to visit Hanuda. He is the ex-husband of Melissa Gale and the father of Bella Monroe. He discovers some drawings in Irazu Valley Church that hint that the events of the game have been foreseen. He transforms into a spider shibito until time rewinds halfway through the game. Back as a human, he discovers the real cause of Hanuda's curse and ends the game on top of the mudslide that covered the village in 1976. However, the archives reveal that he is eventually found dead in his old age in the forest. Just before the events of the game, the Sam that went back to 1976 sends Howard an e-mail to ensure that the events are repeated. *'Melissa Gale' Melissa Gale is the presenter of the TV crew that went to visit Hanuda. She is the ex-wife of Sam Monroe and the mother of Bella Monroe. She later searches for Bella at the hospital and meets Sam and Seigo there. He directs them to Irazu Valley Church where Bella knocks on the window as a shibito. Melissa, mentally shattered, makes it to the Nest Core and shoots Howard to get away from Bella. She then embraces her shibito daughter. When time rewinds, she manages to rescue Bella from the hospital and the pair make it to Karuwai, where she sacrifices herself in order to stop a maggot shibito from attacking Bella. In doing so, she becomes a shibito herself. However, using the last of her human sense, she eventually saves Bella from Sol, who has been a shibito for the majority of the game. *'Bella Monroe' Bella Monroe is the daughter of Sam Monroe and Melissa Gale. After getting separated from Sol, she calls for help over the hospital tannoy but Sol, now a shibito, pursues her. She escapes to Karuwari, only to be killed by a falling tree and become a shibito, knocking on the church window at her parents. When time rewinds and Melissa helps her escape, Bella makes it to an abandoned house but sneaks out when a shibito family inhabit the house. As she escapes, shibito Melissa chases her daughter. Bella finds Seigo and follows him to the hospital with an unconscious Howard. After making it to the Nest, Bella is separated and goes back in time hundreds of years earlier. It is later revealed that she grows up to become Amana, eating the dying body of the god and was cursed with eternal life. *'Seigo Saiga' Seigo Saiga is a doctor and an adopted member of the Saiga family (his real name is Seigo Mitamura). At the very beginning of the game, he is seen performing the sacrificial ritual, but later on, he ends up helping Howard, Sam, and Melissa. Towards the end of the game, he gives Howard the Uryen and confronts him, apparently so the power of the object can be unlocked and to join his companion, Yukie, in the afterlife. Before time rewinds, Seigo commits suicide by putting his gun to his mouth. After time rewinds, he saves Bella from some Shibito and helps Howard regain consciousness. He then goes to Mount Gojaku and uncovers the Uryen. *'Sol Jackson' Sol Jackson is the cameraman of the TV crew that went to visit Hanuda. For the majority of the game, he is a shibito, although he briefly appears in his human form later on. The archives reveal that he is secretly in love with Melissa. Sol later becomes a spider shibito and causes repeated trouble for the Monroes. *'Amana' Amana is an evil nun who ate the flesh of the dying god in order to become immortal. It is eventually revealed that she is the grown up form of Bella. She appears to suffer from some form of amnesia. This is evident when she behaves benevolently at specific points in the game. Eventually, she uncovers her lost memories and devotes her time to summoning Kaiko. Her role is similar to that of Hisako Yao in the original Siren. *'Miyako' Miyako is named after a priestess, the village's previous god and so has special blood that can withstand the village's curse. However, this means Amana needs her as a sacrifice to summon Kaiko, the new god. She confides in Howard for much of the game. In the abandoned house, Miyako cuts herself and Howard to meld her blood with his, preventing Howard transforming into a shibito. When she is eventually sacrificed her spirit helps Howard defeat the god. Category:Games Category:Media